


Three Times Darius Almost Kissed Katniss (And One Time He Did)

by WildcatPacer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: Darius and Katniss, a Peacekeeper and a poor girl from the Seam, are good friends. But will the events of the Hunger Games tear them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meat for Kisses**

The snow flurries swirl around me as I head up to the Hob. Underneath my coat, I wear the old blue dress from my mother's Merchant days.

Tonight is the annual New Year's Eve party in the Hob. We Seam folk gather to walk the clock strike midnight and ring in the New Year. It is one of the few moments of happiness we enjoy.

I have never been one for parties, but my mother encouraged me to go out. Well, ordered might be a better word. Even though I'm only sixteen, my mother is forcing me to find a husband and marry. At least who it is will be left to my choice. Arranged marriages are common in District 12. I doubt anyone would want to be a suitor to me, though.

Upon entering the Hob, I spy Gale over at Ripper's bar and take a seat beside him. After small talk and a round or two of shots, we are joined by a ginger-haired fellow.

"Hello, Katniss," he smiles a million-watt grin.

"Hello, Darius," I smile politely at the unusually friendly Peacekeeper.

Upon my salutation, Darius buys me an unsolicited drink and engages me in conversation. The young Peacekeeper is known to be something of a flirt in our town - a trait that resurfaces when he ponders, "Now what might be a fair trade for a free shot of whiskey?"

I shake my head with a smile. "I can't even imagine."

"How about a kiss?" He leans in close to me and grins. "Tis the season, after all; I bet there are still sprigs of mistletoe hanging about."

I let out a bark of laughter and playfully shove him away. "No, thanks."

"Why not? I tell you, Katniss, my kisses are the most sought-after in the District!"

This gets my attention and I smirk. "Oh yeah? With who?"

Darius points out women to me. "Why, the flower seller with the green muffler. Oh, and the milkman's wife! I have plenty of references in these parts."

Gale begins to hoot with laughter as he rises and pays for his drink. "Keep talking, Darius! You'll never get a peck outta her!" And he heads off to dance with Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter.


	2. Reaped

**Chapter 2: Reaped**

I am Reaped for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I volunteer to save my sister, Primrose. Gale, my hunting partner, is chosen to go in with me.

After my family says goodbye, I don't expect any more visitors. So I am shocked when the door opens to reveal Darius. I think he has come to take me to the train, but he merely closes the door behind him instead.

"I thought you would be on duty," I say.

"I'm not," he tells me. "I wanted to say goodbye to you." He runs my arm soothingly, along the fabric of my mother's old blue dress. "You have to win, Katniss. I wish both you and Gale could come back."

I am surprised. I could never explain it, but I always thought Darius was jealous of Gale, for some reason.

I think back to that request for a kiss at the New Years' Eve party, and I chuckle. "How about that kiss right about now?"

It's meant as a joke, so my breath catches in my throat when Darius's palms are suddenly about my cheeks, rubbing circles along the skin there. I gulp, and my eyes suddenly grow very heavy.

I once vowed to never marry, to never have children. And I certainly vowed to never kiss a man, or let a man kiss me. And certainly not someone affiliated with the Capitol! But as Darius draws closer, I can feel the heat between us, can feel my eyes grow heavy, and I actually am anxious to have, actually want, his lips... on... mine...

He doesn't get there. Footsteps approach and he draws back before we can come together. A colleague of his opens the door, and Darius takes the liberty to escort me to the train, as I now feel in danger of falling down. But before I board, he gives my hand a comforting squeeze .

Smiling sadly, I squeeze his hand back.


	3. Reaped Again for the Quell

**Chapter 3: Reaped Again for the Quell**

I win that 74th Games, but lose Gale in the process. Darius is thrilled to see me back and alive. But he treats me more formally now, given that I am now a Victor and he is a Peacekeeper charged with my protection.

But we still get to banter whenever he stops by on his nightly patrols. He has been assigned the Victors' Village, to check up on Haymitch Abernathy (Victor the 50th Hunger Games) and me. He tells me his father before him did this, back when Cassiope Fletch, the Victor of the 16th Hunger Games and only other champion, was still alive, up through when Haymitch was a young man.

The very next year, however, President Snow announces the Quarter Quell twist as previous Victors returning to the arena. Haymitch and I have no choice but to go.

Despite the fact that there is a clear Rebellion growing throughout the land, our new Head Peacekeeper allows visitors . After my mother and sister, Darius comes once again to see me off.

I look him dead in the eye, my mouth a grim line. "I'm not coming back this time. Kiss me. It's now or never."

Darius comes forward, but hesitates. So I take the initiative. Reaching him in one stride, I grab his face and bring his lips crashing down onto mine. I moan into his mouth and close my eyes as I wound my limbs tightly about his neck. "Hmmmm..."

But I do not feel Darius's arms go about my waist, or grope me. Though I do feel his... thing strain up and against the folds of my blue dress's skirt. I do not know why he would not want to kiss me back, take full advantage of a free kiss from a Victor.

At last, I release him. Darius now seems to rouse himself, and is just about to pull me back into his arms and initiate a kiss himself, kiss me good and proper, when we hear the click of the lock. He backs up, fear in his eyes, and escorts me to the train once more.

However, he continues our ritual from last year. Giving me a squeeze of the hand goodbye.


	4. Run Away With Me

**Chapter 4: Run Away With Me**

I win the Quarter Quell, after Haymitch gives up trying to defend his title and protects me at the cost of his own life.

The Rebellion is in full swing in Panem. I retreat to District 12 to hide.

Many of my fellow Victors who were not in the Quell are killed. District 12 is firebombed. The Baker's entire family is murdered on suspicion of aiding the rebels, including Peeta Mellark. He's the Baker's youngest son. Poor boy. I always thought he was kind, for a Merchant.

My mother and sister are killed in the front lines, acting as medics. I am now at a point where the only person I have left to talk to is...

Darius.

The Rebellion continues for many months, but there is no decisive victory yet. The Games for the next summer have been suspended, to focus on the war effort, and I am at least relieved for that. The Peacekeepers sent to try and enforce Twelve do not bother with me up in Victor's Village.

So, I make a plan. I will slip off into the woods and run away. There will be no Reaping this year, so I won't be missed for anything. Gale always said we could do it. And I can do it alone!

Except I don't want to. I have one person who I would not mind having with me. So, the night before I am set to steal away, I leave a note outside my redheaded friend's door:

_I am running away into the woods, Darius. I would like you to make a break with me, if you want the chance. I am leaving tomorrow night. This is me letting you know._

* * *

I dress in my old blue Reaping dress. Throw over my shoulders a cloak with a brooch. I check my gear and make sure I have all my supplies. Now I just have to leave for the fence and run off into the trees, never to return.

But when I open the door, I am stunned to see Darius before me. He is not in his uniform, but instead in a torn white shirt and some purple trousers. He has a knapsack slung over his shoulder. I cover my mouth and stare in abject astonishment.

"I'm coming with you, Katniss!" And Darius smiles as he takes his hand in mine.

I raise an eyebrow, amused. "The journey will be rough."

"I can handle it," Darius shrugs and I feel him step closer into my personal space.

"Danger everywhere."

I feel a hand go about my waist and pull me flush against him. "That too, I can handle."

"You have to do exactly what I say," I place my hands on his chest. "If I say, 'Set that snare', you say, 'How long?' If I say, 'Shoot that deer', you say, 'Medium or well-done?' If I say, 'Kiss me,' you -"

His lips crash down on mine, and I let out a choked squeak into his mouth. Followed by a purr of triumph. I part my lips for him and slip my tongue into his maw to play with his. My arms splay across his back, playing in his red hair. Darius's limbs go about my own back and waist, but he soon wanders lower, groping my ass and feeling me up. I boldly hitch a leg to his waist, raise my leg to his hips.

We have wild sex on my dining room table. And after we both come, we escape into the woods. After we are a far enough distance and I, my Peacekeeper lover and I share a passionate kiss, by the light of the moon. And Darius tells me the story of how his father actually married the Victor Cassiope Fletch in secret. Inspired, I make a crude bonfire and we Toast the bread over it - District 12's marriage tradition. And we seal it with a kiss. Darius is now my husband.

* * *

We live in the woods like the Adam and Eve of that long ago story. We make our home in a cave miles from Twelve as Panem finally falls and becomes a democracy. Still, we do not go back.

Darius knows me and comes in to me and lies with me. He makes love to me until we conceive and bear two children: a boy and a girl.

And as I watch our family play in the meadowlands just beyond the mouth of our little cave, I appreciate how there are much worse Games to play.


End file.
